Moonlight Dancing
by IamWings
Summary: Fionna is 12 in the first two chapters and 16 in the rest or I think she will be. Fionna and Marshall can dance. Fionna finds books while looking in a junk yard and they teach her how to dance. She gets her heart broken for the last time and goes to a secret place thats her and Lee's. While there Lee, her dance partener tries to cheer her up, will they ever treat eachother the same
1. Prologue: The Books

**This is the prologue no the full story I will update this as much as possable, might change chapter I will notify you if I do. Fionna is 12 in the first 3 parts in the prologue and in the 4 page or first ch.**** she will be 16 and Marshall 18.**

**Thank you, Enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue: The Books

"Cake come on already I want to leave for the junk yard," I huffed.

"Coming Baby Cakes I just need to get my… umm… my brush, ya my brush I'll be right there," She stuttered out. She came downstairs a minute later with a slightly dazed look on.

"Cake, were you in the catnip again," I accused. She looked at me with a guilty face on. "You know we were supposed to be leaving for the junk yard didn't you?"

"Sorry Baby Cakes, why don't I make it up to you by letting you keep whatever you want to from the junk yard, ok."

"Deal now what time is it?" I exclaimed.

"It's junk yard time!" We both yelled, fist bumped, and ran out the door all the way to the junk yard.

Once we arrived we split up and went separate directions. I was shifting through a pile when I came across two dozen huge books packed up in a box. These things were monstrous I picked one up and it must have weighed 100 pounds. I flipped it to the last page and looked at the number at the bottom of the page, 4627, my jaw dropped open, 4627 page long book, wow. I closed it up and looked at the cover; surprisingly it was in remarkable condition, with only a few rips here and there.

"The Beginners Ballroom Dancing Guide A-M" I read out loud to myself. I looked at the rest and they were the exact same, but with different levels of difficulty and types of dancing. Hip-hop, cultural, and swing were only couple of types in the box. _Well, _I thought to myself,_ I could learn how to dance and impress Gumball. Maybe he'll finally notice me as more than his rescuer, all princesses learn how to dance, according to Cake. I would be like royalty._

I started to get excited, but I wanted to keep this to myself and have it be a surprise for him. So when Cake ventured out of sight I grabbed the box. Even though I was barely able to hold it, I ran to the forest next to the junk yard and hid it. Then I ran back before Cake could notice my absence.

"Hey Baby Cakes did you find anything yet" Cake appeared next to me.

"Ya, but it wasn't very interesting so I tossed it" I lied; I wasn't a good at straight up lying so I told a half-truth instead.

"Ok girl it's getting late so I'm going to head on home you coming?" Cake asked me.

"No I think I'll stay here awhile longer. I want to keep looking for something interesting I want," I said turning back to the piles of stuff.

"Ok Hun just head home soon, we can always come back tomorrow and look ok Fionna."

"Ok Cake bye I'll see you tomorrow morning." She and I both knew she was going to collapse like she usually did when she got home.

"Bye Fi," she enlarged herself and ran back to the tree house to crash for the night.

As soon as she was out of sight I ran to where I had hidden the box and started to walk to a place I knew. When I was 9 years old I had gotten lost in the dark forest. I had run into one of the darkest parts, by Mt. Bone, where Billy hadn't even ventured. Though because he didn't think to, was too busy, or any other reason, I didn't know. Of course I didn't realize this at the time though, I found out later when I asked Prince Gumball about it and he told me the legend.

A long time ago the top of it was a battle field, one half of the mountain belonged to a peaceful tribe, the Caimans. The other half belonged to a more violent tribe who wanted the Caiman's territory; the chief did at least, the Samarians. Both tribes chief's had children, the Caiman's chief had 3 sons and 1 daughter, she was the youngest and was only 15, Katana. The other tribe's chief had 2 sons and 4 daughters, the younger son, Roan, was 17.

The two had met in an accident when they were younger and had become friends. When they grew up they had slowly fallen in love, and started meeting at the top of Mt. Bone during the night. Now Roan's father would not have approved of this and they knew that no matter how loving Katana's father was he wouldn't agree, either.

A little girl had once gotten lost and found the couple, she had told her mother one night on accident. The mother then immediately notified Katana's father and he was furious with the other tribe, saying that Roan had seduced his daughter. Katana begged her father saying that she was in love, but he didn't listen.

The two tribes started to fight and soon went to war; of course it was Roan's tribe that started the war. It is said that in the middle of the fighting the two ran to each other and prayed to the god of volcano's and fire to stop their parents. The god had heard them and brought forth fire from the earth to blow the top of the mountain and in the process killing everyone.

The bodies had made a trail down the side of the mountain that spilled blood down in great falls, therefore they had named it blood falls and Mt. Bone because they said after the explosion all that was left was ashes and bones, also that there was a crater at the top of the mountain because the entire top was blown straight off. Now the mountain lies dormant never again to explode.

That's where I was going, because while I was meandering, wandering, around I had come upon blood falls. They were beautiful; it was no longer blood, but clear, fresh water. Blood falls had five waterfalls in all they got shorter the further up you went. The crater supplied the water and each water fall was broken up by lakes and short rivers that led to the next fall.

The last fall, the one I'm going to, is about a third of the mountain tall. 16 ft. up there was a slit that lied behind the 13 ft. wide fall. There was a small ledge that poked out that supported the slit and it was completely dry even on rainy days.

The lack of hand and foot holds meant there was only one way up and it was a difficult climb, even more so because I'd have to get the box up there. If you climbed the mountain to the top you could see all of Aaa on that side of the mountain. The Grand fall, the last one, had a 30 ft. diameter clearing at the bottom of it and the lake took up only, about 16 ft. because it was a half circle.

I arrived at the clearing and finally after half an hour got the box up the ledge and carried each book inside the slit. Then folded the box up and took that in to. Behind the slit there was, about 7 or 8 acres of tunnels and rooms that had two story high ceilings. There was the ballroom, my room, bathroom, dinning room, kitchen, entryway, storage, music, library, treasure and three guest bedrooms.

The only reason I had decorated and put all those rooms in, like the guest bedrooms, was because, 1, I had extra room and was nervous a monster would get into it, people I was only nine give me a break. Also I had planned one day to move in there when I grew old enough. And finally I stayed in there when I wanted a break. I would go to Prince Gumball, ask for a long mission, finish it in about two to three days, and relax at the cave to be myself.

I took a book and went outside, it was a nice night and I decided to start. A few minutes later I heard a voice.


	2. Prolouge part 2 out of 3

**Hey guys I want people to try and guess my age by my writing, you won't find anything on my profile page.**

* * *

Prologue part 2: Marshall Lee

"Well, well, what do we have here, a little girl dancing by Mt. Bone and the blood falls, the scariest place in all of Aaa, where demons lie in wait? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Fionna stopped dead in her tracks, right in the middle of a spin from the Jive, and slowly turned around. Just to come face to face with a raven haired teen with red eyes and blue skin. He was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans, red convers, and a plaid red and black shirt who looked to be about 18.

"Well are you going to just stand there gawking at me or are you going to answer me. I mean I know I'm good looking and all, but still you're not a fish out of water." He smirked at me and then gave me an evil grin when I started blushing.

"Well I… I mean umm… I f-found this p-place when I was 9 and it's not that s-scary. I f-fight monsters all the time I'm an Adventuress, the greatest adventuress in all of Aaa actually." My voice had started out weak and stuttering. But near the end it sounded strong because I was proud of myself for who I was and the title I had. He just gave me an amused smile like I was the funniest thing in the world, and I blushed. Like if Ice Queen had stopped capturing princes and became the sexiest woman in all of Aaa, that hilarious.

"You can't even talk to me without blushing, don't stop though it's cute I would love to have a taste, and really a little girl like you, the greatest Adventuress in Aaa," he chuckled a bit "I really doubt it." I blushed but stood my ground.

"Well then what are you doing out here by Mt. Bone. I at least have a good reason, I live here, o and my names Fionna, by the way, not little girl, Mr. Know It All." I snapped at him, I really hated, I mean hated, one of my worst pet peeves, was being called little girl or being underestimated. It pissed me off, big time. He looked at me the smirk wiped off his face and in complete and utter shock but recovered a second later, unfortunately.

"I'll be damned, that's the first time anyone spoke to me like that since I became King. You got spunk kid, standing up to me like that. Wait you said that you **lived** here, what girl would live here, it's a horrid place filled with monsters?" He was starting to really get on my nerves.

"I told you before, my name is Fionna and yes I live here. Monsters don't come anywhere near these falls; they're even scared of them. For me though there beautiful, I love this place even though I only get to come here at night or when I have extra time. O and why would I be afraid of you. You're just a teen with an ax bass and bad attitude, plus you never told me your name." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well Rabbit…"

"_Fionna"_

"Blondie, you should be afraid because I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King, ruler of the Nightosphere, King of the night, I'm in peoples worst nightmares. I'm half demon and yet you ask me why you should be _afraid?" _He stared at me strangely as if he were waiting for me to do something dramatic, let's just say he didn't get what he was expecting.

"Ok and…"

"You don't care, I could rip you apart at any time I want to and drink your blood. Yet you say ok like it's the most natural thing in the world to have the Vampire King in front of you. Or any King matter of fact, how do you do it Blondie?"

"My name's Fionna, your _Majesty_." I curtsied dramatically, sarcasm dripping so heavily from my voice that even the dumbest of people would be able to tell I was faking it. "I'm sorry should I kiss the ground you walk on and scrub your feet for you." I went back to my normal voice. "And if you were going to kill me you would have already done it. Plus I have my sword with me if you were to attack I would have it out to slice you up like shredded cheese." What I was just stating the facts.

"Wow Rabbit no need to be so sarcastic, it's just surprising to have a common person like you to not care about royalty. That and the fact you're not fazed by a vampire, in the slightest."

"My name's Fionna for the last time," I growled at him. "Plus if you were expecting me to cower in fear, get down on my knees, and ask for you to spare my life. You're out of luck dude Adventurers and Heroines fear nothing. Plus every prince in Aaa is my friend, that and I have to fight Ice Queen almost every day so I'm pretty comfortable with royalty." He once again looked stunned but quickly regained his composure, and the smirk I already learned to dread, came back.

"Well then Blondie, I like you so, would you like to dance." He held out his hand, I nodded, to shocked to speak, and took it feeling a blush run up my cheeks. Then, making me blush again, he bowed and kissed my hand.

"My name's Fionna no-not Blondie." I half-heartedly stuttered out. He smirked even more and pulled me close to his chest, into dance position, unfortunately making me blush even more. His left hand was on my waist, the other holding my right hand, and my left hand on his shoulder. He put his mouth by my neck, lightly grazed his fangs along the skin and then traveled up to my ear, by now I was probably as red as a tomato.

"You know I really would like to taste that yummy smelling blush of yours," He whispered in my ear. Then, by exaggerating his point, he took a big whiff of air in through his nose and stopped. He looked down at me, blinking a couple of times like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, or in this case, what he smelled. It was then I knew he had found out that I was human, great… just great.

"What's wrong." I looked up at him.

"Sorry I just… well, are you human?" I sighed.

"Ya, the last one," I looked down at my feet, a sad feeling came on that I get whenever I think about me being the last of my species. He seemed to notice and took pity.

"I was just wondering because I haven't had human blood since the war," he sounded dark; I looked back up to see he had on a creepy smile. He didn't, though have that hungry glint in his eyes that animals do when they are about to pounce on their pray. I glared at him, but before I could say anything he pulled me closer and I blushed. He then took the lead and we started to dance the waltz.

It felt amazing to be dancing with another person, for one, he was an extravagantly, (extremely) wonderful, and graceful dancer. For two it was so much different from dancing alone, it felt like I was dancing on clouds, or in mid-air. I had closed my eyes and counted the steps in my head. Back, side, together, back, side, together, forward, side, together, repeat, back, side, cross, shift, changing foot/weight, step, side, three fast steps, so on so forth.

"Well you seem to be enjoying yourself there," Marshall chuckled.

"Shud-up you're ruining it with your obnoxious voice," that was a complete lie. His voice was like silk, smooth and easily flowing, no matter how annoying he was. I felt him chuckle and I laid my head down on his chest, probably surprising him, and failed at not blushing. Truthfully I was just as surprised as he was, though I'd never admit it.

He stopped and I realized we had come to the end of the dance. He dipped me, stood up and kissed my hand again.

"Thank you for the dance, Blondie. You were wonderful how long have you been dancing?" he asked me, and yet again, I blushed, stupid cheeks.

"I just started today, about five minutes before you came, but you made it easy, you're pretty good yourself." He smirked and then gave me what looked like a genuine smile.

"You're a natural then, but like you said I make it easy." I elbowed him in the stomach, and he gave a small grunt.

"Would you like to see my place?" I asked him, for some reason I wanted to show my home to someone, probably because I'm the only one that knew about it.

"I'd love to, Rabbit"

* * *

**Did this chapter make anyone, I mean even a single person laugh, cus that's my goal. I wanna know if I'm doing any good. Please tell me if I am.**


	3. prolouge part three

"Good, then if you would fly me up to that ledge behind the fall right there it would be my pleasure to show you my place." I spoke sweetly and he rolled his eyes. Then, faster than my eyes could catch, he picked me up bridal style and flew me up to the ledge I had pointed out. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along with me as I entered the slit.

"How'd you find this place I probably would have passed it at least 50 times before I even saw the ledge? Much less this slit." He sounded just a bit amazed and it was finally my turn to smirk. We continued walking and I wasn't able to answer right away because we had stepped into the entryway. I led him to the living room and ran to the kitchen.

I grabbed two glasses and filled mine with milk, and his with red Kool-Aid. I didn't know if he could drink it but I decided to see anyways. Then I grabbed a bowl of strawberries for myself and joined him on the couch.

"I had gotten lost when I was nine" I said as I sat down and handed him his glass.

"What?"

"You asked me how I found this place."

"Ah yes, you do know I'm a vampire right, I thought we had covered that pretty well."

"Ya I just wanted to see if you could drink anything else" I shrugged.

"Well Blondie you're correct, congrats I drink the color red." To prove his statement he snatched a strawberry from my bowl, despite my protests, and stuck it on his fang. I watched in amazement as the color drained, leaving it white, Marshall then stuck it in my mouth. I gave him a muffled protest but found that it tasted no different than when it was red, maybe a little sweeter, he smirked.

"Well how was it?" He leaned his head on his hand and gazed at me.

"Good I think it was only a little sweeter but other than that the exact same."

"Alright than let's hear that story while we eat strawberries," And that's exactly what I did too.

"You see when I was nine…" I started.

"**I'm going Cake I'll see you later ok"**

"**Ok Baby Cakes see you when I get home"**

**I left the Candy Kingdom, and started walking in the forest that leads to the tree house. Then I heard a roar and looked up, there in the sky was a gigantic dragon, and it was heading straight for the Candy Kingdom. I mean this thing was huge, bigger than the Candy Castle it would wipe them out with one blast of fire. I knew it was stupid, but I just couldn't let it hurt anyone there, so I did something that would probably kill me.**

"**Hey ugly, ya I mean you! Big stupid, clumsy, thing up there. What are you, an oversized ogre with wings or something?" The dragon turned to me and roared. Word for the wise dragons' are prideful about their flying abilities. If you call one clumsy, your dead meat, as in, **_**they won't stop till your dead**_**, kind of what I was going for. I know, WTF right, I told you it was stupid and would cost me my life. **

**He started to chase me down then and I turned and ran. I was only nine and had never defeated a dragon that size before, or any dragon, without Cake. Since it was flying it caught up quickly, and tried to blast me with fire. I dodged to the left and continued running. I know what you're going to say, I probably should have shut-up right then, but I didn't, again, stupid, stupid, stupid, me, but I had to keep its attention.**

"**That all you got, you clumsy beast, really I expected more. Who knew flying ogres blasted fire anyways, I sure didn't." I yelled up at him. Then his shadow disappeared, oh no, no, no, no, not good not good, I mentally panicked. It's kind of hard to dodge attacks if you don't know what direction there coming from.**

**Suddenly I saw his head right in front of me and he blasted me with fire. I tried to dodge, but it hit my left arm, and I could hear the skin sizzling. His paw, which was twice my height, swiped me to the left and into a tree.**

"**Filthy little girl, I could crush you to pieces yet you taunt me, I am a dragon, mighty and great who are you to defy and dishonor me?" He, it sounded male anyways, screeched at me, almost making me deaf because it sounded like metal scraping against metal. People say that if a dragon wants to they can make their voice so alluring it would flow like silk and sound like angels singing. Too bad for me this dragon forgot about that ability.**

"**Fionna the greatest Heroin and Adventuress in all of Aaa, are you really a dragon I wouldn't know because your butt ugly and clumsy. I thought dragons were supposed to be the most charming and graceful beings in Aaa?" he snarled and swiped me again, straight into a fast flowing river. It was moving swifter then I could run when I was pumped full of sugar and adrenaline. Then if I was given the opportunity to eat the entire Candy Kingdom on top of that.**

**The dragon must have forgotten about his previous objective and started to directly focus on me and only me. This was working in my favor, but as I was being carried further down the river I started to second guess that. The dragon was trying to get to me by flying above the river and swiping at the water, occasionally blasting fire. **

**The rapids carried me into a place I didn't know, a dark one, the further we went the denser the canopy. Soon it was so thick the dragon could no longer fit without being stuck and had to turn around. I watched for his shadow and noted that, fortunately, he was flying in the opposite direction from Aaa royalty and instead toward the mountains. Unfortunately I was still stuck in this darn fast river. The rapids started to move faster and faster, but it was too deep for me to touch the bottom and too wide for me to try and swim to shore, so I was stuck in it.**

**Later**

**I was exhausted; I had been fighting to stay above the waterline for what seemed like forever but was really just a half an hour. Finally it widened into a small pool, and with a rush of energy I swam to shore. When I got there though some type of ugly creatures were standing in a group, waiting to get me. So on the bad side; I had to run for my life. On the bright side the dark goblins, that's what I decided to call them, weren't as fast as I was, but I was exhausted so we were about the same speed.**

**I kept running till I found a waterfall with a lake beneath it, I jumped into the lake and swam towards the middle and only then did I dare to look back. There wasn't a single dark goblin in the clearing, I looked harder towards the tree line and saw one of them running away. It looked like they had all retreated when they had seen the clearing; I was too tired to think of why they ran though. I climbed up on the grass and looked at the waterfall, to me it was beautiful. **

**Then I realized it was night time and I could see the stars, it must have been later then I thought, Cake was going to freak. But that would have to wait till daylight if the forest was dark during the afternoon; it was going to be pitch black at night. When I focused back on the fall I could barely see a ledge sticking out, it was so small that I thought I must be imagining it. Even so I started to look for hand and foot holds on the rock surface, if I could get up there I should be safe till morning.**

**It took me five tries to get even close to the ledge, and I had to take my sword and carve out hand and foot holds. Once I got on the ledge I was so tired that I didn't even realize that there wasn't a single drop of water on the entire thing. I felt along the side of the rock wall and fell down into some kind of slit that was in the side of the wall. Then I crawled in a little further and was knocked unconscious from exhaustion. **

As I finished my story I could tell that he was shocked.

"Ok now and only now do I believe you're an adventurer, don't get smug I never said the greatest in AAA." I did have a smug look on my face. "Oh, how did Cake react when you got home?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Well I was here for longer than I thought, about two days plus it took me a couple more hours to get out of the forest on foot. So when I got home, well… I almost went deaf and by the time I was able to go outside again… umm let's just say I was almost as pale as you."

"Cake?" he asked.

"Yea, Cake." I replied as we both laughed, from then on I had a dance partner.


	4. chapter 1 heart guts

4 years later,

I was getting ready for another one of Gumball's many Balls; ya ok go ahead and laugh, I got that enough from Marshall Lee that I'm used to it. I was turning 16 today and Cake, who could never keep her mouth shut when given catnip, told me he was throwing a birthday party for me. I never liked dresses but Cake somehow was able to convince me to wear one…

"_No _**Cake **_I'm not going to wear a dress"_

"_Oh yes you are baby-cakes or I'll take your swords, and adventuring away for a week." _

"_But…"_

"_No buts you're going to wear a dress."_

"_Fine" I wined._

So here I am with a very beautiful dress on, in fact I think I would wear this to waltz in. The dress was midnight blue silk with a star design. It looked like Cake had taken the night sky and woven it into fabric. It shimmered when I walked, making it look like I was walking on air instead of on the ground. It sort of reminds me of Marshall; I thought and then shook my head trying to erase it. I was thinking of him too much these days, probably because he was the only one I could dance with, no one else knew, till tonight. I smiled to myself thinking of how I could finally impress Gumball.

"Baby-cakes you look beautiful, oh your smiling at the dress aren't you I knew you would love it."

"I am not smiling at the dress, I was just thinking about… adventuring." Cake gave me a look that seemed to say '_talk to the paw girl I __**know **__what I'm talking about.'_

"Anyways we have to leave for Gumball's ball, come on lets go." Cake said ushering me out the door. I grabbed my purse which, unbeknownst to Cake, held a contractible red and black sward Marshall had given me for my 15th birthday. See, what I'm telling you about too much Marshall in my life. When we arrived everyone jumped out and yelled surprise then went back to whatever they were doing before. Prince Gumball was making his way over when FP appeared beside me.

"Fionna happy birthday." Me and FP were on friendly terms but it was still slightly awkward between us, only slightly though.

"Thanks FP" it was silent for a few seconds, see what I mean about being slightly awkward, and thank glob Gumball came over.

"FP how are you?" Without waiting for him to answer he turned to me, "and Fionna! Happy 16th birth-day!" he made a signal with his hand and out came a huge birth-day cake, yes cake not Cake, as in the cat. Gumball got a slice for me and I could see it was chocolate with blue frosting on it. I took a bite and it was delicious, like all of Gummy's food is, and watched as Cake went off with Lord M after a brief happy birth-day directed towards me.

Then I saw Cinnamon Buns party hat float up off of her head and snap back into place making her jump in surprise and freak out. Thankfully no one noticed because she was already crazed in the head, but I did and I knew who was responsible. Gumball and FP were talking, actually they were arguing but they insisted it was a friendly disagreement. So thankfully they didn't notice me jump when I heard a soft hiss in my ear that, of course, had no visible owner.

"Hey bunny, Happy B-day, mind if I jump in the cake?" He chuckled darkly for my ears only.

"Marshall, get out of here! If anyone see's you they would either explode or try to kill you, meaning my sister!" I hissed at him trying not to catch anyone's attention.

"Chill Fi, I'll take my chances with your sister."

"Ok ya but what about everyone exploding, I really don't want people dying at my Birthday party"

"That's their problem dude, not mine."

"Yes it is because it's my problem and my problems are yours."

"Fine I'll just stay invisible then."

"No your leaving." I stated as I made my way towards the edge of the room, then out onto the balcony. Marshall appeared next to me floating on his back. He was in a red plaid t-shirt and ripped blue jeans with red convers and, of course, his ax bass strapped to his back.

"Come on Fi relax nothings gonna happen, this place is lame and has bad music anyways. I say we ditch this dump and I can throw you a real party."

"No Marshall, you can throw me a party later and do whatever you want with me there, maybe tomorrow night or something. Right now I just need you to leave!" **So I can get back to Gumball, **I added in my head. I wouldn't dare voice this out loud for fear of the verbal teasing that was inevitably going to happen, I mean this is Marshall were talking about here.

"Fine then, we have a deal I'll see you soon Fi, be prepared to have a fun time." He smirked and gave me a dark look, I realized to late what I had said and he was already gone by the time I had opened my mouth to protest.

"Fionna what are you doing out here all alone, do you not like the party I prepared for you." I quickly regained my composer and shoved all thoughts about Marshall to the back of my head. Then I turned to Gumball who was staring at me with a concerned and disappointed look on his face.

"Oh Gumball, no I love it, I just wanted to get a bit of fresh air." I hurriedly replied. He relaxed and looked relived at my reply.

"Well then, if that is the case do you mind if I join you."

"s-sure" I muttered unable to get anything else out.

"What a fine night it is. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked me moving to stand beside me. I took a deep breath before replying.

"Ya it is" I tried to sound strong, but it came out weak and pathetic. **Shit Fionna you've faced ogres, trolls, and even a fucking dragon without faltering, even a little. Yet a boy/prince can make you so afraid you want to run as far away as possible. **I thought to myself then Gumball spoke making me slightly jump.

"Well, as the birth-day girl and party host, we should go back inside." Now's my chance and if he rejects me, I won't cry, and I'll never ask again.

"Wait Gumball, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Fionna."

"Well umm… I-I like you and I w-was just wondering i-if…"

"Yes" Gumball said impatiently, but I didn't notice.

"Will you go out with me?" I rushed through my words, but he had heard me.

"No Fionna, you are only a friend to me. I had thought I made that clear to you years ago."

"Gum..."

"No you're just a pathetic wannabe that will always be lonely; I'm surprised Cake even tolerates you. You're an annoying little girl who's always loud and obnoxious, who never knows when to act like… well, you or act proper and with manners. Now are you coming inside or not?" As soon as the words left his mouth his eyes got big and he looked like he regretted it. Tears started to form in my eyes and I ran past him not giving him a chance to apologize.

I could hear him calling after me, but instead I quickly found Cake and told her I was going on an adventure and was going to be gone for a while. I had done this often when I wanted to hang out at my cave house for more than two days, and she had always let me go. She looked like she wanted to say something, but I had already turned and was quickly making my way over to the door when Gumball grabbed my arm.

"Fionna…"

"No Gumball leave me alone, haven't you caused enough damage for one night." I snapped at him and tore my arm from his grip and ran out the door. Then to make matters worse these stupid tears started to fall onto my cheeks, I turned towards my hideout, the cave house, and sprinted to the river. Once I was at the river I jumped in and let the current carry me to the pools and all the way to the last one before getting out.

I was sopping wet and cold but I didn't care, I was silently sobbing now and just wanted to get to my house. I quickly made my way to the mountain side and climbed up and into the doorway. Then I made my way to my bedroom witch was past the entry way into the living room, the first door on the right. I heard a noise and remembered that Marshall was still here, great just what I need. I ignored him and through myself face down on my bed slamming the door behind me, only for it to be opened seconds later.

"Well I can see someone's a little grumpy sheesh Fi."

"Go away Marshall Lee, now." I almost never said his full name unless I was pissed, really annoyed or seriously upset.

"Hey Fi," he said gently softly placing his hand on my shoulder, "come on it can't be that bad, why don't you tell me what happened." I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable; he wasn't used to having to comfort me.

"Why? You never take anything seriously and you're never mushy, feely, gooey, anyways." I cried. My tears were now body racking sobs that hurt my chest and made it hard to breathe.

"Because Fi when I tease you, you forget about what happened and focus your attention on me instead. But I can see that won't work so I'm all ears, what happened?" he was able to pick me up and put me in his lap. I grabbed his shirt and clung to him for dear life until I was able to calm down enough to tell him what happened.

I wiped my eyes and looked at him, tears were still running down my face, but that was it. When I saw Marshall's face I was, surprisingly enough, scared out of my mind at what I saw. His eyes were blood red and looked to be glowing, his fangs were out and he was hissing. He looked like he was going to murder someone, but the scariest part was that he was completely serious when he spoke next.

"I'll fucking kill that little prissy pink basterd. Bubba will regret the day he was born after I'm through with him."

"Bubba?" This was a little weird I had never told him Gumballs first name and how'd he know his nick-name was Bubba.

"Yes the know-it-all science geek is gonna pay." Marshall hissed and I flinched, I had never seen Marshall even being close to this pissed, even when his mom had come over one time. I gulped and put my head back down on his shoulder hoping that he didn't rip my head off. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly against him, I blushed. When he had pulled me close both my shirt and his had come up a bit, so I could see his abs and feel them against my own stomach.

I tried to move off of him, but he only tightened his grip, making it so I couldn't move at all and pulling our shirts even higher up, revealing more skin. I couldn't breathe as well so I decided to hold still until he had calmed down enough to let me go. It was at least an hour later when he finally moved, though not the way I wanted him to. He floated down on the bed, half lying down and half leaning against the wall. Again I blushed and tried to roll off, but only succeeded in making our shirts lift to right below my chest. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of embarrassment Marshall looked down at me, then the little devil actually thought that it was ok to _smirk_ at me.

"Well Fi if I had known you were going to strip us I would have let you a long time ago."

"Shut-up," Wow me was that really the best you could do. He set me down on the bed and his joking manner was gone in an instant and he hissed.

"Fi I'll be back soon." Marshall's voice was dark and before another second went by he flew out the door, I knew where he was going.

**Hey guys as you can tell, for those of you who check your email to get updates, I'm up pretty early. I was trying to get this chapter finished before I left for a week long none electronic camp in California meaning I got up at 1 am an hour before I was supposed to, I leave my house at 4, and typed this up. So if you're complaining about the slight cliff-hanger I'm sorry to say at least you got this right. Ill update as soon as possible bye. Don't worry I don't do authors notes very often.**


End file.
